


The (Supernaturally) Amazing Race

by margie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, McCall Pack, Nemeton, POV Scott McCall, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margie/pseuds/margie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack needs something fun to do to get their minds off of the constant danger looming over their heads, so with the help of the parents to organise it, they run their own Beacon Hills "Amazing Race".</p><p>*** Not gonna be finished. I wrote this without a plan and I'm stuck on it. I will write some TW oneshots later on! ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pre-Competition Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in a while so bear with me if this isn't too good! This'll be written mostly from Scott's POV but that might change chapter to chapter.

This was a horrible idea. A completely and totally horrible idea.

Scott pressed his hands to his face as he tried not to groan at the idea that the rest of his pack was chatting excitedly about. An “amazing race” in Beacon Hills. A silly weekend game that was, in the alpha’s mind, them asking for more trouble. They were going to explore the town in teams of two, get someone who wasn’t participating to put together a bunch of clues and then solve those clues in a race against the other teams. In theory it sounded like it could be a fun idea and it _could_ have been a fun idea if it wasn’t for the fact that the town couldn’t seem to go two weeks without a new supernatural drama popping up to say hi.

All Scott wanted to do was keep his pack safe and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up in protest at the thought of this race, only because he couldn’t keep his pack safe if they were split into pairs and separated all over town.

“Come on Scott, we need some fun.”

Isaac’s voice was enough to have Scott move his hands away from his face. He locked gazes with the beta, his lips flicking up into a slight smile before he shook his head. He only looked away from Isaac to look around the table at the rest of his pack. “This is going to end horribly.”

“We aren’t going to run around town defenseless,” Stiles scoffed, pulling his baseball bat out of his backpack. Why the guy had that bat with him then, Scott had no idea. “I’ll have this, Lydia will have her scream, Allison can bring her bow and you two lovebirds will have your claws and teeth, as long as you aren’t too distracted biting each other.”

Turning a shade of red, Scott sighed sent Stiles a half-hearted glare. The teasing had become a constant thing as of lately and Scott almost regretted telling his pack about him and Isaac at times. They would have worked it out anyway though, according to them it was impossible to miss the “lovely dovey looks” that the two werewolves gave each other.

“Well, who’s going to actually organize this then? Because if we’re all going to participate, none of us can create the clues.” The question was asked in blind hope that no one had actually thought of that.

Lydia perked up, a smile on her face as she leaned forward with her elbows on the table. “Your mother, Sheriff Stilinski and Mr Argent. The three of them together designing this thing and it’ll take us a week to finish all the clues.”

Holding his baseball bat above his head, Stiles grinned at Lydia. “And I’ve already asked my dad, he’s in. I can’t see your mother saying no, Scott.” With a small pause Stiles put his bat on the table and looked across the table at Allison. “Think you can convince your dad?”

The hunter replied with a confident smile.

Yep, Scott knew he was going to be stressing over this “fun” activity until the minute it was over. _It can’t be that bad though,_ he thought as he glanced over at Isaac again. If Stiles was fine with Scott teaming with Isaac, Scott knew that this race might actually turn out fun. He stressed so much less than normal when he was with Isaac and any excuse to spend more time with his boyfriend was a good thing.

He smiled lazily at Isaac and heard Stiles shout in excitement.

“It’s time to race, wolf pack!”

* * *

Scott had one hand curled around the window and the other trying to escape from Isaac’s grip. He could hear the parents beginning to talk inside about the race and the clues and while they hadn’t said anything that might help Scott in keeping his pack safe _yet_ , Scott knew they would have to eventually and if he just stayed near the house he would be able to plan out how to keep the others safe, especially the non-hunter humans that were Stiles and Lydia.

The only thing stopping him was Isaac. The beta had an iron grip on Scott’s hand, trying to pull him away from the house. He was close to actually succeeding, the beta was a lot stronger than Scott had ever given him credit for. “This is cheating,” Isaac stated, sounding frustrated by now rather than angry like he had earlier. The two werewolves had to have been playing the tug-a-war for at least ten minutes by then. It was becoming stupid by that point but Scott was determined to do anything in his power to avoid trouble during the race.

“It isn’t cheating, Isaac.” Scott shot back, a growling tone seeping into his voice. “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

The response he got from the beta was a growl, louder than the whispering sounds they had been making until that point. The adults inside the house went quiet and Scott heard as one set of footsteps began padding towards the front door. _Isaac, why?_

Scott let go of the window frame and was flung back into Isaac. He landed on top of the beta, the impact taking the breath out of him for a moment before he regained his composure and got back onto his feet. Curling his fingers around Isaac’s arm to pull him up, Scott began to run. He got around to the side of the house and stopped, pushing him and Isaac against the house and listening to make sure that no one was coming in their direction.

He heard the creak of the front door opening and the sound of footsteps walking out of the house. It was his mother and that somehow made the situation worrying to Scott. It would be one thing to be caught spying by someone else’s parent, it was another to be caught by his own mother. He knew he wouldn’t live it down. His mother’s footsteps slowed down and stopped, she hadn’t strayed from the front pathway. Scott held his breath until he heard her walk back up to the house and the door click shut.

“I’m going to kill you, McCall.” Isaac breathed.

There was a smile and nervous chuckle and Scott slid his hand down into Isaac’s. “It wasn’t cheating but fine, we’ll go.”

* * *

**Message from Stiles:**

_'If you and Lahey are outside your house eves-dropping I will personally murder you. Seriously, where are you guys?'_

* * *

Scott glanced down at the message and replied with something simple that wouldn’t involve him lying or telling Stiles why he was late. _'On our way.'_

Scott and Isaac ran the couple of blocks to the spot where Scott had parked his bike and headed over to the cafe where the pack had agreed to meet while the race was being created. As they walked into the cafe they got stares from everyone else in the group. While Isaac held himself together and seemed to let the looks breeze right off of him, Scott felt guilt sinking in. He hadn’t been meaning to cheat and really, he hadn’t been completely planning on even competing on the race. All he had wanted to do was keep everyone safe but of course no one was going to believe that. His pack was full of highly competitive teenagers that all looked like they would murder anyone who even thought of cheating.

“I may not have my bat but I can still kill you,” Stiles threatened as the two werewolves sat down at the tables the pack had claimed.

They were positioned at the back of a small cafe, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of normal people drinking coffee, talking and typing away on smart phones and laptops. It could be easy in a place like that to just slip into a feeling of normality and forget the constant danger that was looming over them all. Scott wished he could just forget it for even one damn day. He knew he couldn’t though and at least he had his pack with him to keep him sane through it all.

“Are we going to just stay here until the parents tell us they’re done?” Isaac asked, lightly stepping on Scott’s foot as he did.

Stiles shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “Maybe? We can go do something else but we have to stick together. Neither of you guys can sneak off or you’re dead. Supernatural anything won’t save you.”

There was an eye roll from Lydia as Isaac began laughing and Scott tried to stop the grin that was spreading onto his face. “I’m not joking,” Stiles said, beginning to laugh himself anyway.

They ended up at the bowling alley of all places, deciding a little pre-competition competition was needed and they passed the time with stupid little conversations and shouting at whoever was currently bowling to try and get them to gutter. It wasn’t long before Lydia smashed them all and they were sitting in the plastic chairs that were set up behind the lanes. Scott watched with amusement as Stiles and Isaac bickered over the last chicken nugget, Isaac laughing the whole time as Stiles continually tried to grab the nugget and continually failed. He also caught Allison and Lydia playing footsies under the table. If they weren’t together already and just hiding it from the others, Scott would have to put a bet on them being the next couple in the pack.

It was around then that Scott got a text telling him to check his emails, and an email that was instructions for the beginning the race. It included items that each team would need to have with them on the day, where the race would begin and what time. It was obvious the parents had taken the race seriously and were going to make it as organized (and possibly as difficult) as they could. “I’ve forwarded the initial instructions for the race to all of you,” Scott said, forcing everyone’s attention onto their own phone.

There were few moments of silence as everyone read the email. The girls had smiles on their faces, whispering to each other about who would get what. Isaac was sitting with his feet up on the table, a cocky grin on his face that said he wasn’t worried about this one little bit. Stiles sat slightly hunched over in his chair, a worried frown darkening his face.

Scott scooted his chair over so he was next to Stiles and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?”

Stiles looked up, an awkward smile sliding on like a way to cover up the frown. “Yeah, I just don’t know who I can team with. I mean, you and Isaac will obviously want to be a team, there is no separating those two-” He pointed over at Allison and Lydia who were still whispering to each other. “-so who can I team with?”

“Dude,” Scott said, shaking his head with a small laugh. “Call Derek. I’m sure he would agree to do this race if you asked him.”

Stiles shot up. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

All Scott could do with that question was smile and make a kissing face at Stiles.


	2. "Beacon" Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday, school, life... I'm sorry this took me a bit over a week, I did mean to have this chapter up much earlier! 
> 
> On the plus side, I seem to have finally worked out a bit more on what's going to happen in this fic (I started it with no planning). This chapter isn't the most interesting but I promise you things will pick up a bit more in the next. 
> 
> Expect another chapter on Wednesday if things go to plan, that's one of my days off.

**Beacon Hills Amazing Race - Pre-event Information (Email #2)**

The very first Beacon Hills Amazing Race will be held on the weekend of January 4th and 5th, taking advantage of the last weekend before the second school semester begins. In this email you will find all the information you need to be prepared for the event. Following are the current confirmed teams for the race:

  * Scott & Isaac
  * Stiles & Derek
  * Allison & Lydia



Any changes to teams, including any new joining teams, need to be given to one of the race organisers (Melissa, John or Chris) by 5pm on Friday the 3rd. After that, you’re stuck with your partner whether you like it or not.

These are the items that need to be brought with you on the day. Any other items that are needed for the race will be given to you throughout the race.

  * Backpack
  * Water Bottle
  * Snacks



We also expect you all to wear suitable clothing, sneakers for shoes and as both Scott and Chris have voiced their worries, all participants should have some sort of weapon on them. (Yes, Stiles, your baseball bat counts.)

Everyone will need to be at the McCall Residence by 6am. The race will begin at 6:30am sharp.

Good luck and remember: This race is meant to be **fun**.

-

_Melissa, John & Chris_

* * *

_Backpacks, water bottles, snacks, shoes, weapon._ Scott went over the list in his head a few times, filing through his and Isaac’s backpacks to make sure they had everything.

Isaac was sitting at the desk with the email up on Scott’s laptop and doing everything not to help Scott pack. Scott could also feel the smug smile that must have been planted onto his face. Isaac had offered to pack the bags when they had woken up half an hour ago but Scott being Scott he had declined the offer and decided to pack himself. Isaac had decided to rub that fact in by doing absolutely nothing.

“You could at least get dressed,” Scott said, looking up from the backpacks and over his shoulder. “Unless you’re planning on spending the day in just boxers?”

The grin on Isaac’s face widened as he stood up and took a step towards Scott. “What? Don’t want to dress me? I thought you wanted to get us ready.”

Scott moved towards Isaac, resting a hand on the beta’s side as soon as he was close enough to. Letting his lips hover not even an inch from Isaac’s, he tucked a finger under the waist band of Isaac’s boxers. “Tempting,” he paused and let his eyes flick down slowly, taking in Isaac’s bare chest and the thin fabric of the boxers, and then back up to look into cloudy blue eyes, “but no.”

A whimper sounded from the taller boy as Scott moved back over to the backpacks.

After a breakfast of bacon and eggs, the two werewolves managed to step out of the front door at two minutes past six and found that the other two teams were already there. They looked ready for the race and while that should have had Scott feeling competitive, he just felt relieved a bit. At least they were ready for anything, armed and safer than he had been worrying for.

He must have been looking oddly at the other teams because Isaac slid his hand into Scott’s and gave it a light squeeze, a look on his face that asked if Scott was alright. Scott sent back a light smile. This was going to be a _fun_ event. _It’s going to be a_ fun _event._

“Okay, now that everyone’s here I’m going to set out a few basic rules.” Melissa along with the other two parents stood with the house as their backdrop while the three teams stood on the front yard, all managing to look both excited and tired at the same time. “No cheating, we’re starting with the obvious. This is meant to be fun and that would just be disappointing. Keep your phone on at all times and let us know if something is wrong. Scream… or roar. You guys know what to listen out for. No injuring the other teams, you all have weapons and those aren’t meant to be used unless you’re being attacked by something. Got it?”

The group of teenagers all managed to answer with a yes at different times.

“Your first clue is in the backyard and-” Melissa paused to shoot a glare at Derek who had taken a small step backwards, looking like he was ready to bolt for the backyard. There was a glint of fear in his eyes as he smiled back at Melissa. Scott found himself just wanting to shake his head, his mother couldn’t be that scary to everyone else. “Do some stretching and just talk for a bit. There are twelve minutes until 6:30 and we aren’t starting this early.”

The twelve minutes passed faster than Scott expected them to. He had thought they would pass by like time in a class at school where the teacher just wouldn’t stop talking but instead it passed quickly and before he knew it Chris was calling out a two minute warning. Scott hadn’t done much stretching, no one had apart from Allison and Lydia. He laughed to himself and hoped it didn’t matter as the countdown started. Hopefully that clue to stretch hadn’t been a warning that they would be running to the other side of town right away.

“Three, two, one.” There was a flash of movement at the sound of one, everyone moving and hearing the last words shouted at them from behind. “Let the first Beacon Hills Amazing Race begin!”

The three teams ran around to the backyard like mad men. Scott was half dragged by Isaac who had hold of his hand and was using his wolf speed to his advantage. Scott kept track of the other teams, not being able to do anything but smile as he noticed that him and Isaac were ahead. While Allison and Lydia were fast, they were still human and as Derek was forced to slow down to Stiles, the team with the best advantage on speed were the two werewolves.

The clues were in yellow envelopes that were taped evenly along the back fence. There was nothing on the outside of the envelopes and they all looked the same. Scott had half expected the clues to have names on them but there didn’t seem to be any specific envelope that Scott and Isaac needed to grab. Isaac pulled the closest one off the fence, ripping it open and unfolding it in front of Scott so they could both read it.

> _AN EASY ONE TO BEGIN WITH. YOU HAVE TO FIND THE ITEM THAT GAVE THE TOWN ITS NAME._

Scott stared at the clue, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. That was meant to be easy? “Do you get it?” he asked, looking up at his partner.

There was a slight pause before Isaac replied with a tight head shake. “I don’t know but let’s get away from here, make it _look_ like we do know.”

There wasn’t a complaint at that idea and they both ran out of the backyard the way they’d come in, sprinting down the streets towards the edge of town. They hadn’t meant to head in any particular direction but Scott could tell that they were heading towards the woods. It was probably the wolf part of them having a bit of control. They made it into the forest, the early morning light settling around them in soft beams through the foliage above. They stopped still at the edge of the woods. Well Scott stopped and had to reach out a hand and grab hold of Isaac’s shoulder to stop him. If they needed to go back into town to solve the clue, they didn’t want to find themselves too deep into the forest.

Scott opened up the senses that he usually kept dulled down to make sure none of the other teams were nearby though, they would keep moving if they were, they didn’t want to chance anyone overhearing them and getting a free pass on the first clue. “We’re alone,” he said, turning to place a hand on the dull yellow paper. “Now we just need to work out what this means.”

He looked down at the clue silently and let thoughts circle in his head. _Beacon Hills._ Were they supposed to go to one of the hills? No, that just seemed to obvious and there were a bunch of hills that sat in and around town, none of them large enough to make sense. it had to have something to do with the word “Beacon”, and it only took Scott a few more seconds to work out what it could be.

“The Nemeton.”

The two werewolves spat that out at the same time, breaking into a run automatically as they moved towards the cause of so many of the town’s problems.

It only took them a few minutes to find the old tree stump, it stood out against the rest of the forest in a way that had goosebumps rising along Scott’s arm. If he tapped into his senses he could almost feel the power that radiated out of it and the fact that the power was trying to pull him towards the tree stump. It was a pull that felt unnatural yet the wolf part of him pushed at him to follow it. He dulled down his senses quickly, hand reaching out to grip Isaac’s. The look he got from the other werewolf told him he wasn’t alone in feeling the power.

Neither of them had any clue of what to expect for the race, Isaac had made sure of that when he had peeled Scott away from his house and forced them to stay away from the planning adults for that day almost a week back. They hadn’t in any sense expected to find themselves at a power thrumming Nemeton on the first clue, and they really hadn’t expected to see Dr Deaton there to great them. Scott frowned slightly at his boss. If the parents had managed to get Deaton involved in the race, who knew what other people they would be running into in the next couple of days.

“It took you longer than I expected to get here, Scott.” Deaton stood on the other side of the tree stump. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black trousers, like he was back in the animal clinic and he looked completely comfortable standing there in the middle of the forest right next to the Nemeton. Scott had no idea how much the Druid could feel of the supernatural but he was sure even a human would feel weird being so close to the Nemeton. Next to him on the ground was a plain black backpack, yellow envelopes poking out from a half opened zipper. He was also holding a clipboard and pen, both of which he passed over to Scott. “Complete this and you’ll get an envelope with the next clue.”

Scott had to let go of Isaac’s hand to take the clipboard and pen and he frowned at the pages that held a bunch of questions and lines to write answers. It was a quiz, their first race challenge was a plain old quiz and it took a good portion of Scott’s self control to not openly groan at it. He had been enjoying the couple week break from school, there had been books to read and the need to keep his mind open and moving but the fact that he hadn’t had to worry about a pop quiz happening on a Monday or a test on a Wednesday was something that he had been taking advantage of.

So of course he had a quiz to complete now.

He frowned down at the paper and dropped down on the ground against a nearby tree. He saw Isaac drop down next to him. The clipboard sat down on his right knee, allowing the two boys to see it clearly and Scott then quickly scanned over all the questions, only pausing when he got to the bottom of the page.

_Page 1 of 4_

The alpha rubbed at the back of his neck and kept frowning.

Ten minutes and four and a half questions later Scott perked up at the sound of twin footsteps. Another team had finally caught up to them. While that was to be expected, Scott knew it could only mean trouble for him and Isaac. They were working through the questions slowly and with much more difficultly than the other teams with Stiles and Lydia in each would. They were disadvantaged on the brains side of things and Scott knew that well.

“We need to work faster,” Isaac said, eyes glancing in the direction the other team was coming from. “That’s Allison and Lydia, they’ll get the answers done in two minutes tops.”

Scott nodded and sighed. “Question 1: What year was Beacon Hills settled? Come on, I know they taught us this in history, I just can’t…”

“1853, boys.” A familiar voice rang through the trees. Lydia smiled down at Scott and Isaac as she passed them, heading straight towards Deaton. “If we need help later on, you boys can’t say no.”

Scott scribbled down the year, knowing it couldn’t be a good move to owe a favour so early on in the race. From there on Scott and Isaac moved quicker on the questions, half guessing some of them just to have a chance at getting past the challenge. There was a pressure coming from the two girls who stood against a tree and sent smiles to the two werewolves every time they turned over a page. They finished the quiz around the same time as the girls and Isaac jumped up with the clipboard, taking two long strides to get to Deaton.

There was a minute of dead silence as both teams held their breath and watched Deaton flip through the four pages. There had been nothing on the quiz about how much they needed to get right to pass and so Scot expected Deaton to point out at least five incorrect answers and tell them to fix them. Scott was getting better with his grades but history was a weak point of his, especially the town history that he was sure he couldn’t even remember learning. Isaac had been a good student, up until being bitten but there were still a good amount of questions that he hadn’t known.

But of course Lydia would know every single answer. That was just to be expected.

“Well,” Deaton began, looking up at Scott and Isaac. “You have more right than wrong and that’s all you needed.” He passed back the clipboard and pen, telling them how they would need them later and told them just to wait there for a moment. Isaac put the clipboard in his backpack.

Scott almost missed the near inaudible whimper that came from Isaac as Deaton began to check through the girls’ answers. “Well, all of you are through _if_ you can answer this.” There was a pause in which Deaton smiled, as if he enjoyed the tension that built by making the two teams wait that extra couple of seconds.

He took out two of the three yellow envelopes from his backpack before speaking. “How many groups were there in the sacrifices tha-”

“Five!” Both teams said, all slightly off in timing.

As they ran off, opening the envelopes only after they were beginning to move Scott caught the sound of Stiles and Derek finally arriving at the first challenge.

That sent a breeze of relief through the alpha. Everyone was safe and things were going well so far, maybe nothing would go wrong.

* * *

> _AN OLD BUILDING BUT NOT WHAT YOU EXPECT._   
> _SMOKE STILL FILLS THE AIR AND MAKES IT THICK._   
> _ROPE WILL BE THE KEY TO FIND WHAT YOU NEED._


End file.
